


迷 15

by TTW



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTW/pseuds/TTW
Summary: 【不明走向】【多组cp预警】 【cp洁癖勿进】本章涉及【诺俊】【娜俊】【请勿上升真人】 【请勿过度期待】
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	迷 15

别人看黄仁俊是觉得他当局者迷，可是没人比他自己更清楚他为什么要这么做了。

他本来也不想跟谁真的谈一段恋爱，无论选择谁他们之间微妙的平衡都会被打破，只要他不做出选择，那两个人就不敢太放肆，生怕惹他不高兴，而外人看来他们就还是关系亲密过分的朋友，三角形最稳定不是吗？

不过当天钟小少爷并没有一气之下就直接回家。他心里莫名觉得不能把黄仁俊一个人扔在狼窝里，也就依然选择了留宿，至于住到什么时候，起码要等到哥哥们都回来。黄仁俊感慨的摸摸他的大脑袋觉得这个弟弟到底是自己人，靠谱，以后还是少打他。

晚上放下心喝了牛奶睡得喷香的钟辰乐并没有听到门锁的响动。黄仁俊觉轻，他听见了，但他懒得起来看。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后，一个滚烫的身体带着沐浴后的水汽钻进了他的被窝。

那人老实了一会儿，看黄仁俊没动静，悄悄地把手伸进睡衣。

黄仁俊一把按住他做乱的手，“你给我老实点，”他压着嗓子不敢多说话，怕吵醒辰乐，“回去。”

“我回哪儿去？这才是我的房间，我还要像做贼似的偷偷进来，”身后的人贴着他耳朵跟他撒娇，“你让我回来吧，他有自己的房间干嘛住我的。”

“又不是睡我的床，”黄仁俊呼吸渐渐变得急促，“疯了吗？辰乐还在。”

李帝努不舍得嘴里的软肉，含在嘴里不松口，手上动作越来越大，“你不喜欢吗？仁俊，俊俊，这几天快想死我了。”

对于李帝努黄仁俊一直很矛盾。在他看来那天的事情是他跟李帝努共同的秘密，因为这个秘密两个人同时打开了一扇名叫欲望的大门。在这之前他也不知道这种事情原来是可以上瘾的。他白日里竭力对着他横眉冷对，时常话也说的难听极了，可是一到了晚上只要这个人热乎乎的贴上来，他的心里就好像生出了一个小钩子，勾着他手也软了，嘴也软了，心也软了。他在心里劝着自己，只要不做到最后一步，自己也不吃亏，又因为有所求，李帝努在外面对自己几乎是言听计从，不仅自己不动手动脚，还能挡着罗渽民，他被这种平衡打动，渐渐放下心防，不再拒绝。

今天的李帝努有些不一样。

他轻车熟路的在黄仁俊身上点火，偏偏每一处点到一半就跑，黄仁俊被他搞得心痒难耐，急着把自己送上去。

“我要我的奖励。”李帝努忙活了一会儿却迟迟不进入正题，捏了他两把解解渴赶紧趁机提出要求。

黄仁俊才不吃他这一套，在被子里踢他，“快点儿，要不就滚。”

身上的手顿了一下却不再动作，黄仁俊等了一会儿也没别的动静，简直要气笑了。当谁稀罕跟他偷偷摸摸干这事儿呐？

他一翻身背过身去。身下还硬着，他心里翻来覆去骂着狗崽子明天老子再收拾你，咬着后槽牙调节自己的呼吸，等身上的燥热平息。

身后的人又贴了上来蹭他，讨好他，“为什么只对我这么凶。”

黄仁俊心想这还凶，这要不是有人在他保证一脚把他踹下去。

可等李帝努真的动起来他也不想踹他下去了。他身上的肌肉硬邦邦地箍着自己，给了他奇妙的安全感，他嫉妒这些自己没有的东西，总是要趁着这时候掐上几把才好，李帝努被他猫挠似地掐了两下心火儿都给勾起来了，半支着身子找到小猫的嘴巴压了上去，另一只手扒了小猫的裤子趁着小猫迷糊着掰开小屁股就着他的两条腿在股间撞击。

黄仁俊勉强吊着一丝清明警告他，“不许蹭进去。”

李帝努没像往常一样跟他打保票，他心里翻滚着一句话。

他要黄仁俊完完全全属于自己。

  
“你帮他挡着我有什么用，他又不是真的喜欢你，不过是觉得只有你能拦住我，他好藏起来罢了。等我放弃了，你也就没用了。等拖到他能回中国了，你就是哭都找不到人。”罗渽民在他洗澡之前堵着他不让他走，他心里烦躁的想打架，罗渽民拍拍他，“你要是真聪明，就不该把他护的这么严实，你一个人抓不到他的，小狐狸要逼急了才会慌不择路，到时候，各凭本事，无论输赢，咱们还是兄弟。”

小时候妈妈总是严格的控制自己，喜欢吃的糖，喜欢玩儿的游戏，喜欢抱在怀里的猫，这些不许他做的事情他都乖乖的应下来，好孩子李帝努从来不会做出格的事情。直到，他执意进了公司当练习生，出道。

李帝努人生中不被允许的事情，他都要做。

黄仁俊是他的。只能是他的。

黄仁俊被裹得密不透风，有些缺氧，身下的快感刺激着大脑，让他渐渐有些眩晕，也没注意到后穴在被一点点侵占。涂满润滑探进去不停做扩张的手指不经意间碰到了某一点，让他发出了细细的小猫一样的呻吟，他一惊，猛然感觉不对。他慌乱地着推密密实实压在自己身上的人，试图从他的控制中挣脱出来，可李帝努已经得手一半了，眼看着要成功，这时候放过他，再难得到这样的机会。他不想后悔，索性撤出手指硬生生将自己塞了进去。

黄仁俊倒抽一口冷气差点晕过去。他其实挺能忍疼的，可是这种被撕裂的痛让他差点儿哭出声来，他缓过劲儿一口咬在李帝努捂住他嘴的大手上。

李帝努一声闷哼，“嘘，嘘俊俊，好俊俊，你可怜可怜我吧，我实在忍不住了，你里面这么紧，我轻点儿，你别怕，我轻点儿。”

实际上李帝努也没敢全进去，怕他第一次受不住，只敢在浅出轻轻的刺，那也让他爽的直叹气。

第一次射得很快，他有些不过瘾，但也不敢再放肆了。他一点一点亲着仁俊满是泪痕的脸，有点儿自责。

“你别动，我抱你出去洗一下。”他抱着人坐起来。

“你先出去。”

“还是我抱你吧，”李帝努小声的跟他商量，“我有都是力气，你不用跟我客气的。”

“谁跟你客气，”黄仁俊一口牙都要咬碎了，“我让你那东西出去！”

“哦，”李帝努讪笑，也知道对方看不见，小声的解释，“我刚射进去了，你弄不好会流出来的，我就这么抱你过去几步就到了。”

黄仁俊又气又羞，怕吵醒辰乐也懒得跟他再争辩，“那就快点儿。”

“好，好。”

李帝努拽着被子把两人都裹上，托着仁俊的屁股抱起来，悄悄的往门外挪。

黄仁俊紧张死了，怕撞见人，又怕掉下去，紧紧地搂着李帝努的脖子，腿也紧紧地夹着李帝努的腰，他没发现身体里的那根东西又硬了。

“嘶，”李帝努艰难地开门走出房间，关上门又劝他，“俊俊你别夹这么紧呗我好疼。”

黄仁俊哪有空听他抱怨，他缩在被子里拍他，“你快点进去啊一会儿出来人了。”

“诶。”李帝努答应的痛快，进的也痛快。刚刚没完全进入的这会儿就着射进去的东西润滑全根没入。

黄仁俊一口咬在脸前的胸肌上。

李帝努爽的头皮发麻，就势又动了两下，就听见被子里包裹的人两声闷哼。

“别。。别动，”黄仁俊被这突如其来的袭击搞得眼前发黑，自己也没意识到命令的语气像在撒娇。

李帝努装傻，又蹭了蹭，听着怀里的人无意识的娇哼，“不是你让我进去的么？”

“我让你进浴室啊你是傻瓜吗？”黄仁俊这会儿脑子也不大清楚，只记得要进浴室了才安全，催着他快点进去。

李帝努一边应着一边往浴室走，假装抱不住他任他往下滑，黄仁俊没办法只能自己努力贴着他，走两步就被李帝努捧着屁股颠两下。

到了浴室里锁了门开了灯，李帝努扔掉了一直裹着的被子。露出了里面热气腾腾的小狐狸，正眼神迷蒙地吐着粉嫩的小舌头，呼呼的喘着气。李帝努眼睛都看红了，顾不得再调侃他，抵在墙上就开始大开大合的操干。走了这一路小穴已经被弄得有些软，进出都比第一次轻松了许多，他贴心的把粉嫩的小舌头吃进嘴里，看他乖巧的任自己为所欲为。

“仁俊，我好喜欢你，”他感到自己马上要到顶点，发狠似的顶弄，“别离开我，别不喜欢我。”

他将自己死死的抵进深处，伴着仁俊的哭声，满满的射进他的小肚子里。

“我爱你。”


End file.
